The Shadowhunter Club
by booksandwriting
Summary: Tessa Gray has just moved to London from New York. She starts at a new school where she knows nobody except her brother. That is, until she meets the infamous 'Shadowhunter Club'. Everyone knows who they are, everyone wants to be their friend. Not Tessa though, she's different from everyone else. Which is exactly why Will and Jem like her. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Theresa Gray, or Tessa as she preferred to be called looked up at her older brother Nathaniel as they prepared themselves to enter their new school in London. Their Mother, Elizabeth had obtained a new job there so they had moved from America to England about a week before.

"You ready?" Nathaniel gave her a reassuring smile as they began to go up the stairs leading to the main entrance. Tessa wasn't too worried because in America she had always managed to make some friends but she was sure she would have felt more comfortable if Nate had been in her classes. That though was never going to happen due to the fact that he was older than her so wouldn't even be in her grade.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tessa answered, holding on to her school bag which had nothing but a pencil case and a copy of her favorite book 'A Tale of Two Cities" inside it as if that was going to make her feel any less nervous.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you later. I'm sure you'll be fine." Nate gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah, you too. See you at lunch maybe?" I questioned and he gave a small nod.

"Have fun." He said before turning on his heel and heading in the opposite direction to the one she was supposed to be going in. They had visited the school the day before to get their timetables and other things of the like so they were ready for the next day and didn't have to waste time going to see the Headmaster.

Taking a deep breath Tessa gave a quick glance at the map of the school she had also been given and checked she was going in the right direction. Luckily, the classroom she had homeroom - or whatever they called it here - in was only around the corner so she quickly found the door that led into the room and headed straight towards it.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A voice shouted at her as the map went flying out of her hands and she herself nearly collided with the floor.

"I'm sorry." Tessa said, looking up to see who the person she had walked right into had been. It was a boy, with slightly curly golden blond hair and eyes that looked golden, he was also taller than Tessa which she was glad of. After she had said this he stared at her for a few moments and then turned around, going into the same room she was going into. Five minutes into the school day and she was sure she had already annoyed someone.

Tessa bent down to pick up what she had dropped and when she stood back up a girl who looked to be slightly younger than her was standing in front of her. She had blue eyes that contrasted greatly with her very dark hair and she was staring at Tessa with a determined expression.

"You just walked into Jace Wayland, didn't you?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow, "I'm Cecily Herondale. You must be new."

"I guess I did." Tessa didn't know what else she was meant to say so decided to introduce herself to Cecily, "my name's Theresa Gray, but please, call me Tessa. And what about Jace Wayland?"

"Nice to meet you, Tessa." Cecily said, "and what about Jace? Well first of all, you don't just go around walking into him."

"It wasn't like I did it on purpose." Tessa defended herself.

"There's a lot you need to learn." Cecily answered, "but right now I don't have time to lecture you, I need to get to my form. Maybe I'll see you around, Tessa." Cecily readjusted her bag and gave Tessa a small smile before heading off in the direction she had just come from.

Then, Tessa walked into the room she was meant to be in. A few people whispered to each other when she did so and she quickly scanned the room to see where there was a spare chair in which she could sit. After a few seconds she chose one in the corner of the room that didn't seem to be occupied and sat down in it, putting her bag down on the table in front of her.

She opened her book, deciding that then at least she appeared to be doing something and she was about to start reading when someone sat down in the chair next to hers and she turned to face him.

"Hey, I'm Will." He smirked.

**So tell me if you enjoyed this Chapter! I loved writing it and I hope it wasn't too confusing. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, I'm Will." He smirked. Tessa wondered why he looked familiar to her even though she had never seen him before, then his next words explained it, "William Herondale." He was that girl Cecily's brother, was my guess.

"Tessa Gray." Tessa said tentatively, Cecily had seemed nice enough, but there was something about Will that she wasn't quite so sure about.

"Are you new?" He asked. Tessa couldn't help but notice how nice the cerulean blue color of his eyes was, or how good the stylishly messy dark hair which appeared to almost be black looked on him.

"Yeah." She nodded and she thought he was about to begin questioning her again when he stood up and began going towards a boy with hair that looked almost white, pale skin and silver colored eyes. The two boys exchanged greetings before sitting a few tables down from Tessa, right next to the boy who she now knew was called Jace. She was about to pick her book up again when she noticed the three of them simultaneously turned to stare at her and she turned away, pretending she was looking for something in her bag.

"She's called Tessa?" She heard Jace say, but there wasn't a chance for the other two to answer as the teacher walked into the room and began to speak to them.

—

After what felt like longer than it should have for Tessa it was lunchtime and she began to follow everyone to the cafeteria - she couldn't wait to speak to Nate. Nothing very exciting had happened in her lessons that morning and she couldn't wait to get away from the comments she could hear Will and Jace making about her every now and then, they had been in quite a few of her lessons so far.

It turned out that the two were first cousins, and from what Tessa had seen some of the most popular people in the school. This was along with the other boy who had been with them at various times throughout the day, James Carstairs and a boy who Tessa had found out was called Alec Lightwood.

"Tessie!" She heard her brother's voice from behind her and turned to find him already standing in the queue waiting to get food. Her face quickly brightened as she headed towards him, grinning at him and picked up a tray for her food on the way. "How are you liking it, then?" He asked as soon as she reached him and was standing behind him in the line.

"It's alright." Tessa answered, shrugging, "what about you?"

"I think I like it." He said before adding, "do you by any chance happen to be the 'new girl who walked right into _the_ Jace Wayland'? He seems to be pretty popular here." He chuckled a bit at this and Tessa blushed in response, lowering her head slightly.

"News travels fast here." Tessa said, sighing inwardly.

"You're practically famous. Although I'm not certain on whether that's a good thing or not." Nate admitted, stopping after he said this to ask for what he wanted to eat and then moving up so that Tessa could do the same, "apparently he isn't the friendliest of people."

"That's great." Tessa said sarcastically, "and he probably dislikes me already."

"Anyway, make any friends yet?" Nate asked her and it was obvious to Tessa that he had nothing nice to say in reply to what she had stated so decided that it was probably better to say nothing at all.

She shook her head, "I spoke to some people but I don't think I could say that any of them are my friends just yet. I didn't speak quite enough for that." She didn't want to admit that in reality she had actually stayed quiet for most of the day, focusing more on observing how everything ran in the new school and trying not to get annoyed whenever someone said something about her as if she couldn't hear them.

"You'll soon make some. You always do." Nate reassured her as he smiled at another boy who looked to be around his age and began walking towards him, "you can always sit with me for today if you like?" Tessa was about to agree when she noticed Cecily staring at them both from just a few meters away, and as soon as the two made eye contact she began to beckon for her to go over.

"I'll be fine." Tessa decided, giving him one last smile before going to where Cecily was standing, tray balanced on one hand and a drink in the other. Why she couldn't simply put the drink on the tray Tessa had no idea.

"Do you want to come and sit with us?" Cecily questioned as soon as Tessa was in front of her, "there's room for you at the table no problem."

"Are you sure?" Tessa said, "thank you."

"It's fine." Cecily nearly hit Tessa in the face with her ponytail as she turned to go and sit down. As soon as Tessa saw who was sitting at Cecily's table though she began having second thoughts about her initial decision to not go and sit with her brother. All staring at her were Jace, Will, James, Alec, and then two other girls and two other boys. Only three of them smiled at her as she approached. "Here, sit next to me." Cecily patted the spare space that was next to her and one of the girls she didn't know who had fiery red hair and was in the middle of eating an apple. Tessa sat down.

"Hey, it's that new girl. She's the one who walked right into you and didn't even apologize isn't she?" The boy with bright green eyes and tousled brown hair said, causing Jace to look up from where he had been scribbling something in a book and groan.

"She's called Tessa." Cecily stated, "and actually, she did apologize. I saw her do so."

"Not what Jace said." The boy spoke again looking over at Jace pointedly as he did so.

Cecily ignored him and instead spoke to Tessa again, "Let me introduce you to everyone. That's Gabriel." She signalled to the boy with the green eyes who had been speaking a few seconds before then pointed to the boy and the girl sitting next to him in turn, "then we have Alec, and Izzy, they're brother and sister. Then we have Simon." The boy sitting next to Izzy gave an awkward wave whilst smiling, "and Clary." This time she nodded to the girl sitting next to Tessa with the red hair. "Then there's Jem, Will, my brother, and of course, Jace." She left those three until last.

"I think she knows who I am." Jace muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It's lovely to meet you." Clary said, glaring at Jace, "don't listen to Jace, he's always a little moody." He didn't retaliate.

"I'm glad you recognize that Clary, because he really is." Simon, the boy with curly brown hair and glasses nodded. While they were speaking Jace and Will were whispering something to each other on the other side of the table and Tessa was sure it was something about her. Will laughed at something, the pair of them looked at her and at that moment Tessa really wanted to go and sit somewhere else.

Not wanting to say or do anything wrong Tessa sat in silence for the rest of the time everybody took to finish eating while everyone else held their own conversations and talked to each other and no one made any attempt to speak to her. By the time they had all finished there was only five minutes left until the bell for homeroom went, and Tessa was glad.

"We're going to go to the sports hall to get something, want to come with us?" Cecily asked Tessa.

"It's okay, I think I'm going to go and get everything ready for this afternoon." Tessa used the first excuse she could think of. It worked.

"Sure, that's no problem. See you!" Cecily waved at her and sped up to catch up with Clary who had gone on ahead.

"I'll tell Cecy to not ask her to sit with us again tomorrow." Tessa heard Will's voice faintly as she finished putting her tray away and started to go in the direction opposite to theirs and she knew he had been talking about her. Tessa tried hard to not show how the comment had hurt her, even if no one was looking at her face at that moment and she sighed at the fact that she had actually thought Will had been being genuinely kind to her when they had spoken that morning. She clenched her fists

For a moment she considered going to talk to Nate but saw that he was laughing away with a group of boys on the far end of the room and thought better of it. She headed to her form room.

****

**I don't know how I feel about this Chapter. It felt like more of a filler one. More Will and Jem in the next Chapter I think so no worries. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT SO I KNOW WHAT TO IMPROVE/WHAT'S GOOD/WHAT YOU ALL WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**What would you like to happen in the next Chapter? Did ****_you_**** enjoy it? Thanks! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

"So for our first project you'll be working in threes." Our creative writing teacher announced to us as soon as we sat in our seats, "I know it's the first day and you don't expect to get work on it but I feel the sooner we start the better, and it isn't anything particularly difficult."

"Can we choose who we work with?" A boy whose name Tessa had not yet found out raised his hand as if he was going to wait to be picked to talk but shouted what he wanted to ask out anyway.

"I was going to get to that but no, I have already picked groups randomly from the register and there will be absolutely no changing them, no arguments." A few groans were heard at this but unlike most of the class Tessa was happy at this, it meant she wouldn't have the hard task of trying to find someone to work with when she knew no-one and everyone else knew each other. Then the teacher began to give instructions again, "now first of all I'd like you to listen to what the task is. You will be having to write a very short story of about eight hundred words. It has to be completely original, but as it is only the first task of the year I will give you a week to do it."

"I hope I get to work with you." Tessa heard the person in front of her whisper to her friend and then the friend whispered back that she hoped so too.

"On to the groups. Firstly, we have Lauren, Edward and Alice." The teacher was reading from a list that she held in her hands and one of the girls, Tessa didn't know which one, gave a squeal of happiness; she had obviously gotten someone she wanted. Groups were read off until there were only about twelve people left in the room who didn't have one, and Tessa was one of them, finally her name was read, "Tessa, Will and Sophie you will be working together."

"Can I change groups? Or can you swap me with someone?" Tessa knew that was Will's voice and she clenched her fists under the table.

"There will be no changing groups, as I said they have already been assigned." The teacher said and Will groaned, louder than he probably would have normally as if for emphasis. The rest of the groups started to be read out again and Tessa looked around the room to see if she could guess who the other girl in their group was. "Please, go and sit in your groups." She added once she had finished reading all of them out.

"Hello," A girl smiled at Tessa, not even giving a glance at Will who was sitting in the chair opposite hers, sulking to himself, "I'm Sophie."

"Hey, I'm Tessa. I'm new." Tessa told her as if that wasn't obvious already but she didn't comment on that although she was sure that Will _did_ mutter something under his breath after she had spoken. Tessa had no idea what she had done to have him dislike her all of a sudden, he had seemed fine when he had talked to her that morning in homeroom.

"I can't wait to get started on this project. I can already tell we're going to ace it." Sophie appeared to be slightly too excited at the prospect of doing a project for school, "we have ages to do it as well seeing as it is only short. Do either of you have any ideas?" This time she also directed the question at Will but he didn't look up from where he was tracing something or other onto the table. Sophie and Tessa raised eyebrows at each other and then began to discuss ideas between the two of them, both hoping that maybe Will would decide to stop whatever he was doing and actually join in.

Once they got going properly, the lesson went by faster than Tessa had expected it to, and as Sophie and her had predicted, Will quickly got bored of sitting in silence - especially when he realised he was getting nothing out of it - and he began to give ideas. Good ones at that.

"You're in my next class!" Sophie piped up at the end of the lesson when they were beginning to put their things away ready for the bell to go. "Sit with me?"

"Okay." Tessa smiled at her as we both laughed as quietly as they could behind their hands at Will who angrily stood up and slammed his chair back under the table before picking up his bag and practically stomping over to where Jem, his friend was standing. Tessa was sure that the first thing he did when he reached him was start complaining. Typical.

"To class then!" Sophie grinned at her.

**I would have posted a chapter earlier but I wasn't too sure what I wanted to happen next! Give me ideas of the kind of things you want to see in the next chapter and I will try to include as many of them as I can! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update sooner. Tell me what you thought of it.(: Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

The school bell signalling the end of the day had rung and Tessa had decided to stay behind after school in order to get some work done before leaving. As not many people had much homework yet the library was quiet and she had only seen one other, younger, boy in there when she had walked in as well as the librarian.

Now though, she heard a group or rowdy voices, boys and girls, coming closer and closer to her. At first she was not able to make out what they were saying but soon enough she began to understand everything perfectly. Along with his came the recognition of who was speaking, or at least, who one person was, and it was none other than that Will Herondale.

"So I was thinking we could have a formal meeting tomorrow over at mine then?" Will said. They seemed to be coming closer and closer to Tessa so she silently put her books in her bag and stood up ready to creep away if needs be. What kind of formal meeting would Will be having with other students though?

"Sure. That's fine by me, we can discuss the circumstances then." Tessa recognised this as Clary's voice and straight after, also agreeing she heard Jace's voices d was sure it must be the group she had seen at lunchtime.

She felt bad for eavesdropping but also had a desperate urge to find out what it was that they were talking about, she was naturally a very curious person so took a comfy place behind one of the bookshelves from where she could just see the group. They had all just sat down around the table he had been on a few moments earlier and she breathed a quiet sigh of relief at not having had to face them all at once. It was going to be hard enough to do that project with Will as it was.

"But we have the main plan sorted right? If we leave at the right time we should be able to get back in time for the end of school." This was Jace speaking and everyone nodded.

"End of school?" Tessa quietly whispered to herself in confusion so she was not heard. Luckily they were still to busy hatching out whatever plan it was they had to have noticed her small voice just around the corner.

"Well then. I guess that discussions over for now." Will seemed plenty aware that people could be listening in to what they were saying. Fortunately for Tessa, he didn't look in her direction as she was sure that if he looked really carefully he would be able to see her eyes in between the shelf and the books.

"We'll finalise the plan tomorrow." Jem said, running a hand through his hair as he fiddled with something that was in his hands.

"Good." Will answered "N-" He had been about to say something else but at that moment his eyes met Tessa's and he did a double take in her direction.

"Will?" Clary raised an eyebrow towards him as he was now rapidly standing up and beginning to storm towards the bookshelves on the other side of the table to where he was.

Tessa jumped up to her feet as fast as possible and picking up her bag turned to leave the library before he figured out who it was. Apparently she was just too late though as he shouted after her.

"Tessa!" Will called.

**Sorry this took a while to upload! Been really busy! Not much happened In this chapter but I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think and if there's anything you want to happen please tell me:) Jessa or Wessa?**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as she heard Will utter her name Tessa was not sure what to do next. He knew she had been listening in on their conversation and running away might just make the whole situation even more awkward. He knew it was her so if she didn't speak to him now she was going to have to the next day in school. So after taking a few more steps forwards, she stopped and turned around to face the direction she had come from.

For a few moments Tessa couldn't see Will but he soon turned into the same aisle she was in and he was staring at her with those ice blue eyes - she wasn't sure what to do then so she just stood there as he strode up to her.

"What were you doing back there?" He went straight into confronting her, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"G-getting a book?" It came out as more of a question from Tessa and she groaned inside at the fact that she had stuttered. That wasn't going to make her seem any more believable, not that Will was going to believe she was doing anything but eavesdropping anyway but she wanted to have at least tried.

"Ha." Was all Will said, sarcastically at that and immediately Tessa had the urge to turn around and run out of the library whilst she still had the chance. Tessa was sure he was about to speak again as he opened his mouth but quickly he closed it again as the boy with the dark black hair turned the corner, Jem.

"Hey Will, what are you doing?" He looked confused and then his eyes turned to look at Tessa, "Oh, hi Tessa." He gave me a warm smile either not noticing, or choosing to ignore, the slightly tense atmosphere that there was between Will and me at that particular moment which he had chose to come in at.

"I was just talking to Tessa here about our English project, nothing important though, actually, she was just leaving." Will gave Jem a very fake looking smile and Tessa was almost one hundred percent sure that Jem would not believe him.

"Oh, well, okay then." Jem raised an eyebrow at Will, "well, we need to finish up now so are you going to come back?"

"Yeah sure, just give me one second?" Will said and Jem simply nodded before going back towards the table where the rest of their friends were sitting without saying another word. Tessa turned around to go but before she could begin walking she felt a hand, Will's hand, grab her arm and she felt a spark as he touched her.

"I have to go. But you had better not tell anyone anything you heard." Will's menacing tone didn't have much effect on Tessa who just nodded her head at him. She didn't think she had heard anything anyone else would really care about hearing anyway.

"Okay." She answered, realising he wasn't going to go away until she did so, "I won't tell anyone."

"Good. See you tomorrow." Will stared at her for a few moment with his big eyes before obviously deciding she was telling the truth and he let go of her arm, leaving the way Jem had. Her arm was warm where he had touched her and she picked her bag up from where it had fallen to the floor, putting it back on her shoulders.

The librarian smiled at her on the way out. She smiled.

_**Keep telling me what you'd like next in the story! I really hope you liked it!:)**_


	6. Chapter 6

As Tessa walked into school the next morning she was rapidly pulled into a small empty room she had been walking past.

"What on earth? Let go of me!" She exclaimed fighting to get away from whoever it was that had done so as they still had their hands on her shoulders. She considered screaming but decided against it after deliberating for a few moments on what good it would do - it was probably also slightly excessive seeing as the person had now let go of her and they were more than likely just a student.

"Stop wriggling! It's just me. We need to talk." She quickly whipped around to face the person who had now let go of her and let out a loud and very obvious groan.

"How did I not guess?" She threw her hands up in the air, "who else but Will Herondale would do something so over the top _just _to speak to me." Tessa was exasperated as she backed away from Will, realising they were still very close even after he had let go of her. He gave her a smirk as she did so but didn't go any closer to her.

"So, about yesterday." Will got straight to the point and it was at that moment that Tessa noticed there was someone else in the room with them. Sitting at the back of what Tessa now realised was simply a very small classroom was Jem, his silver eyes staring at Will and her as he folded his arms over his chest. Tessa pretended she hadn't seen him, not too sure on what it was she would do to acknowledge his presence otherwise.

"Yes?" Will had stopped speaking and Tessa now had to urge him on in order to get more words out of him, "I'm going to be late for form." She stated simply, hoping that that would be reason enough for him to get on with it. Unfortunately, she hadn't known WIll Herondale for very long but she was almost sure that there was no way that was going to bother him. If they were late they were late, and that was it.

"About yesterday…" He hesitated at this point.

"What about it?" Tessa questioned, "you said don't tell anyone anything about the nonsense you were talking about and that's it."

"Hey! It was not nonsense." Will raised an eyebrow at her.

At this point Jem made a small noise in the corner and Will turned around to face him. He had been glaring at Tessa but his face softened when he looked at Jem and became slightly more friendly. They shared a few looks between themselves, which Tessa thought looked and awful lot like Jem giving will some type of signal to say whatever it was he had wanted to say to Tessa in the first place.

"That's not what I wanted to say." Will finally spoke again and Tessa folded her arms across her chest.

"So what did you want to say?" She asked, desperate to leave as soon as she possibly could do so.

"I wanted to- I wanted to say sorry for speaking to you in that way." Will blurted the words out seemingly speaking as fast as he could but Tessa could tell he didn't mean it one bit. The apology had seemed way too forced and from the small nod Jem had given she guessed that it had been him who had put Will up for it.

"Okay." Tessa shrugged, not sure what else they wanted her to say. Did they want her to suddenly become best friends with them or did they expect her to leave and go to where she was meant to be and not say another word to them.

"Good." Said Will, his ice blue eyes were right at Tessa and she had to admit, on any other person but will she would have thought they were truly beautiful eyes. Especially when paired with his wavy, dark hair.

"Can I go now? Is that all you wanted to say? It couldn't have waited?" She questioned, starting to turn away from Will and towards the door they had come in from.

"I guess." Will said, not elaborating on his answer, which from the small amount of information she knew about him she was sure was not something normal for him. "See you." Before Tessa had the chance to even come up with a reply Will had shot out the door and was off down the corridor.

She was also about to leave when the noise of Jem jumping off the desk he had been sitting on and onto the floor reminded her he was still there. Deciding that it wasn't like she was going to say anything she kept walking out of the room.

"Wait! Tessa." Jem's voice stopped her in her tracks and she turned around to face him where he was now standing just a few metres from her.

"Yes?" She said. He smiled at her before speaking again.

_**I hope you enjoyed it! I tried to leave it on a little bit of a cliffhanger and I'm not sure if it worked? What were your opinions on it? Was there too much description not enough dialogue? Vice versa? Or was it okay? And also keep your opinions rolling in, do you ship Wessa or Jessa in TID? What about in this story, do you prefer Will or Jem? (:**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait! Tessa." Jem's voice stopped her in her tracks and she turned around to face him where he was now standing just a few metres from her.

"Yes?" She said. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"About Will…" He trailed off and Tessa was about to interrupt to say that she really did not want to hear anything else about Will when Jem finished what he had been going to say, "he really did mean it when he said sorry. Even if he tried his hardest to act like he didn't. I just thought I'd tell you that so you can give him a chance." Jem looked away shyly.

"Look," Tessa said after having paused to think of what it was she wanted to say for a few moments, "I appreciate you trying to stick up for him seeing as he's your best friend and everything but I really don't want to hear it. He's been nothing but rude from the moment I met him and even if he did mean it when he said sorry, although he probably didn't, he acted as if it was a joke to him so I really don't want to hear it. I'm sorry Jem."

Tessa looked at him for a few moments then before turning on her heel and walking out of the room, deciding it was better to be late for homeroom than to not go at all. She couldn't help but see the slight look of hurt flash across Jem's face as she spoke the last few words, he quickly hid it though but didn't say anything else. She had left him speechless with her reply and it took him a few moments to shake it off and follow Tessa out of the room.

When Tessa arrived she saw that there was a girl she didn't recognise sitting near the place where she sat. The girl had long blonde hair and brown eyes, Tessa had to admit that she looked like she had come straight out of a magazine, even whilst she was wearing school uniform. She didn't seem to be speaking to anybody so Tessa, being the curious person she was decided to find out a little bit more about her.

"Hi, I'm Tessa." Tessa gave the blonde girl a smile as she pulled out her chair and sat down, setting her bag on the floor. For a few moments the girl didn't seem to know what to say to her as she simply stared, blinking her large brown eyes at Tessa.

"You're the new girl, right?" She questioned, managing to make what she said sound like a genuine question, not like some sort of insult which is how most people seemed to phrase that question.

"Err, yes." Tessa replied, leaving it at that as she wasn't sure what else the girl wanted her to say. Maybe she'd use this as a chance to tell Tessa her own name.

"Well, it's lovely to meet you." The girl said. Tessa was about to ask why she hadn't seen her in the past couple of days but the girl seemed more than willing to answer the question herself. "I'm quite tired, Tessa." She declared, "you see, we only just came back from our holiday in Spain about ten hours ago so I didn't have time to get much sleep before I was forced to come into school. I'm sorry if I'm not quite my usual self." Once she had finished saying this she flipped her long her behind her back and began to look around as if searching for somebody.

"I've always wanted to go to Spain." Tessa remarked and was about to ask her name, not not having noticed the searching around the room, when the girl spoke again

"Excuse me for changing the subject but have you met Will Herondale?" The girl asked, looking slightly confused, "I got told he was in this form but I can't see him anywhere. Did I get given wrong information?"

"No, he's definitely in this form. He must just be late or something." Tessa suppressed a sigh as she tried to say as little as she could about Will. How was it that most of conversations she had in this school seemed to go back to either Will or Jace?

"Typical Will not turning up for form." The girl stated. Deciding it was her turn to change the subject Tessa spoke up.

"Anyway, what's your name?" She questioned.

_**Sorry it took me a while to update! I have been pretty bust these past few days! So I know I didn't use the Mortal Instruments characters in this chapter but I promise they'll be in the next one! Anyway, what did you think about this chapter was it okay? I know it wasn't super filled with action but we met a new character and there was a little bit of Jessa! Who do you think the girl is (she is from the books) and what do you think/want to happen next?(:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews they really motivate me to keep writing!(:**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N just to reiterate, these are not my characters, I do not own them they belong to Cassandra Clare. (:**_

"Anyway, what's your name?" She questioned.

"Oh, sorry, did I not mention it? How rude of me." The girl flipped her back again, "My name's Jessamine. Jessamine Lovelace."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Jessamine. I'm Tessa Gray." Tessa was happy she now knew the girl's name. She genuinely did seem lovely and Tessa hoped that they could become friends, although if she was friends with Will she wasn't so sure it would work. Mind you, she liked Jem enough and Will and him seemed to be best friends.

Tessa and Jessamine talked for a few more minutes about quite light topics until the bell rung signalling they had to go to their first class.

"See you around then." Jessamine said, standing up and going outside where Tessa caught a glimpse of a girl with fiery red hair waiting for her, it was Clary. Will hand't turned up for form and Tessa assumed that it was because he was still mad because of what had happened earlier. She tried to forget about Will but no matter how hard she tried he kept coming back onto her mind. She knew there was no way they were ever going to be friends but for some reason she kept thinking that maybe she should give him just one more chance and it might work.

Will

Will stormed out of the room after having apologised to Tessa. Not that he had wanted to - Jem had forced him to and he couldn't say no to Jem, at least, he couldn't say no to him ninety-nine percent of the time anyway.

Once he was in the now empty corridors he wasn't too sure where to go. He didn't feel like going to form, so instead he decided he'd aimlessly wander the corridors until it was time for him to go to his first lesson, where he would unfortunately have to see Tessa.

He pulled out his phone to send a text to Jace and ask him to tell their teacher that Will hadn't been feeling very well so was in the toilets. It took him a few moments to get the text sent, he wasn't very good with technology, even if he had grown up with it he could never quite get the hang of it. Unlike Jace who could type paragraphs at the speed of light and with his eyes closed.

As he was then trying to send another text to Jem he turned a corner and immediately bumped into someone, which caused him to drop his phone to the floor. Thankfully it didn't smash - he didn't have the money to get another one at that moment in time and despite how he didn't particularly it it was more useful than having to send letters or tell people everything face to face.

"Please watch where you're going." The person he had walked into said after a few moments of the two of them standing in silence. Will was staring at him mouth wide open not too sure what he was meant to say.

"Okay." Said Will, with a lack of anything else to say. He wasn't the kind of person to say sorry to people, that would make them like you and he didn't want that.

"Wil Herondale." The boy said, he looked a year or two older than Will but was more or less the same height, Will was surprised he hadn't seen him before - he was assuming he was a student and not a teacher.

"What?" Will raised an eyebrow. He finally found his voice again and wondering why they were both still standing there said, "do you want something?" The boy gave a smirk not too different from the one that Will knew he usually gave people.

"Not really, no." By this point Will had finished taking in what the boy was wearing. He had on tiger print leggings with light brown dress shoes on the bottom. Then on top he wore a white shirt with some sort of mythical creature on it with a sparkly magenta blazer. It was a more than unusual combination.

"Then I'll be moving on." Will said, stepping to the side in order to get past the boy who was awfully close to him.

"Are you not going to ask me my name first?" The magenta blazer wearing boy asked, stepping in front of Will to stop him from leaving.

"No." Will said, stepping back to where he had originally been standing and walking forwards before the boy had the chance to place his tiger print legging wearing self in front of him again.

"Well I'll tell you anyway. It's Magnus. Magnus Bane and it was lovely to meet you, see you around." Will stared at him one more time before leaving but was sure he caught Magnus winking at him before he turned around.

_**So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know there wasn't much action but I wanted to try writing using Will and I also really wanted to introduce Magnus because he's fabulous. Anyway, what did you think of it? What did and didn't you like about it? Please leave a review if you can they really motivate me to write more and write faster!**_

_**Also, if there's anything you want to see happen in the upcoming chapters please do tell me and I will probably include it! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Tessa! Come and sit with us, Cecily called over to her - she was standing a just a little bit away from their table looking for somewhere to sit and apparently Cecily had the solution. She was about to go and sit with Cecily and the rest of her gang of friends - very reluctantly as anything to do with Will and Jace Herondale she would rather _not_ have to do - when she noticed that Sophie was sitting and smiling at her from the other side of the cafeteria.

"Sorry, I already have somewhere to sit." She politely told Cecily as she started to head over to where Sophie was - this wasn't before she noticed Will's frown turn into a smile though. She kept wondering to herself what on earth was wrong with him. Then she remembered that it was probably the huge ego he had that made him so rude. And the same went for Jace.

She sat with Sophie and immediately decided that she wanted to know more about this Shadowhunter Club thing Will was going on about. After exchanging pleasantries with Sophie she got straight down to the point, asking her if she knew anything about it or what it was. As soon as Tessa mentioned the name and where it was that she had heard it Sophie's eyes widened.

"You were at the library at the same time as there was a Shadowhunter Club meeting." Apparently Sophie couldn't believe what she was hearing as she kept her mouth wide, Tessa was about to tell her to close it before she caught a fly but then Sophie spoke again, "literally nobody does that. Everyone knows to stay away from the library on the days when there's a meeting, it usually gets you into a lot of trouble with Jace and Will, they don't like it one bit. They all take it very seriously."

"But what is it?" Tessa asked again, not that bothered about whether she was allowed in the library or not. Did people actually agree to what Will and Jace said? It was somewhere for the whole school she was pretty sure it wasn't up to them who was in there and who wasn't.

"Nobody actually knows for sure. Unless you're part of it they don't like telling anyone anything about it." Sophie shrugged, "my guess knowing them though is it's just some weird name for sitting around and gossiping or something. I don't know I've never really put much thought into it in all honesty."

"Weird." Tessa replied and was about to think of something else to say when a boy who must have been a year or two above them due to the fact that he was in own clothes. This time it wasn't Sophie's but Tessa's eyes that widened although she tried to hide it.

The boy was wearing the strangest mix of clothes and he was so glittery she wondered how the clothes even fit the dress code. She knew the older pupils could wear their own clothes but she was sure they had to be smart and mainly quite boring colours like black and white. This boy was anything but boring in what he was wearing though, it was a wonder she hadn't seen him walk into the cafeteria he stood out that much.

"Oh, Tessa, this is Magnus Bane. We've been family friends since we were little. It's his last year here. Magnus, this is Tessa, she's new." Sophie introduced them both to each other and Tessa wasn't too sure what it was that she was meant to do for a few moments after Magnus had put his hand out in front of her. Finally she shook it, she was sure it was the first time that she had shaken hands with someone of her age.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tessa." He said. After having made these basic introductions Sophie started to tell the story about how her and Magnus had first met whilst Tessa ate her lunch. It turned out their parents were friends and they used to go to the same primary school although he was two years above her - this was along with the Herondales, Carstairs, Lightwoods etc.

"They never used to be like that." Magnus commented, talking about the so called 'Shadowhunter Club', "actually, I used to be friends with a couple of them, obviously that changed."

"Cecily doesn't seem too bad, or James." Tessa pointed out, feeling it was only right to give them a little bit of recognition seeing as Cecily had tried to included her and James had tried to be nice.

"I'm not so sure." Sophie said.

"She's right actually, Sophie. Except she got one thing wrong. Alec isn't that bad either." He grinned and winked before standing and leaving the cafeteria.

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I kind of didn't know where to go with this story but I have an idea now! Thank you so much for the reviews it's great to know people are liking the story (and what they're liking as well)! I know this chapter wasn't very eventful but it showed a few things that I thought were important. Next chapter has more action! How are you liking all the characters?**_

_**Which character do you like best? Which do you like the least? What did you think of this chapter and what do you want to happen/think will happen? Leave a review and tell me(:**_


	10. Chapter 10

Will's Point of View

Will and Gabriel were walking home without the others - this was because they had needed to stay behind after school to finish something a teacher had told them to do. This also meant that they could say whatever they wanted without the all of the others hearing.

"Did Jem make you apologise to Tessa this morning then?" Gabriel looked at Will whilst running a hand through his brown hair.

"Unfortunately yes." Will replied with a sigh. "Although I still don't feel I needed to. But you know how Jem his and-"

"You can't say no to him." Gabriel finished off for him and Will just gave a nod. "You've never been able to say no to Jem, not even when we were really little and you refused to do anything anybody else asked you to do. Not that that's changed, you still do whatever you want whether other's want you to or not. Except for Jem, of course."

"Thanks for letting me know what I already knew." Will answered.

"Why do you dislike Tessa so much anyway, she doesn't seem too bad to me, if not that she is a little sharp-tongued. But so are you." Gabriel gave a shrug as if to try and show Will how he really didn't understand him. Not like Will particularly cared about being understood, truthfully he often tried to make things seem more complicated than they actually were for that exact reason - so people wouldn't see what he was actually thinking.

"She annoys me." Will said simply, deciding that he didn't need to give an actual answer. If it wasn't necessary then he wasn't going to say it.

"That isn't a real reason." Gabriel replied.

"It is to me." This time it was Will who shrugged and he didn't elaborate further on his words.

"Wait. I have had an idea, she doesn't really seem to like you much either, does she?" Gabriel questioned, looking to Will for an answer.

"No, I guess not."

"Then I'd like to make a bet. I bet you two weeks worth of my dessert that you can't make her like you within the next two weeks." Gabriel sounded triumphant and immediately Will began shaking his head.

"No way." He answered.

"Come on Will. It'll e a challenge. You love challenges don't you? I bet you can't do it. And that's another thing you absolutely love - proving people wrong. So go on, prove me wrong, show me that you can make Tessa, who seems to dislike you quite strongly, actually, like yo in the next two weeks." Gabriel said to him.

"No! She'd know it wasn't genuine anyway." Will replied, although Gabriel was being very persuasive Will as sure two weeks worth of extra dessert really wasn't that worth it. And he did love dessert.

"At least think about it?" Gabriel kept trying to persuade him, "tell me tomorrow morning what you've decided and two weeks can start tomorrow if the bet is on."

"Fine. I'll think about it. But I highly doubt that I'm going to change my mind." Will decided the best way to get him to stop talking about the subject was to give him a little bit of what he wanted.

"Yes." Gabriel dragged the word out sounding way more enthusiastic than Will thought he should have.

"Tell me tomorrow before school then." Gabriel smirked. Will rolled his eyes and decided -for once- to keep quiet and not continue the conversation any further. They had reached the Institute doors and Will placed his hand on the door, they both watched as the locks twisted and turned, unlocking themselves until Will was finally able to push open the door.

"Will? Is that you? Come to the training room." Jem's voice rang out through the corridors within seconds of the two of them stepping through the doors. Immediately Will threw his coat onto the first coat hanger he could find and set off at a jog towards the training room.

Tessa's Point of View

She sat in a café who's name she couldn't pronounce with Sophie and Magnus. Tessa hadn't particularly wanted to go - she would much have preferred to go home with Nate and chat to him about the school day, or anything for that matter.

"What's America like then?" Magnus questioned. Tessa still wasn't able to take him very seriously, not when he was practically covered in glitter and grinning at her like mad.

"It's different from here that's for sure." Tessa wasn't really sure what he wanted so decided to go with telling him about the food, they were in a café after all, "for one the portions are so much bigger there. Everything's tiny here!"

Sophie laughed and Tessa was just thinking of something to say when Sophie nudged her with her elbow, and by the way Magnus had jumped she assumed he had been elbowed too.

"It's Alec." Sophie stated and this time it was Magnus who hit her on the arm, except he did it in a way that made Tessa assume he wanted Sophie to be quiet.

"So it is." Tessa said, trying not to make it seem too obvious that she was looking at him, "I wonder what he wants, he looks like he's coming this way."

**_I'm thinking of making a certain day a week I upload. Either Saturday or Sunday I haven't decided yet! Then there'll probably definitely be one chapter a week. Some weeks there might even be two chapters or more if I'm feeling really creative, I hope that's good for you!_**

_**Anyway back to this chapter. How did you all enjoy it - criticism is really helpful and so are positive comments about things you liked. I love reviews! **_

_**What did you think about the chapter overall? Do you want Malec or not? Also, do you want some more Wessa or Jessa in the next chapter, if so which one? Also do you want a lot more of the tmi characters or is it okay at the moment? There will be more of them later on hopefully. Finally, am I making this story too dragged out and boring i.e do you want it to have more action and for it to be more fast paced? HOPE YOU ENJOYED (:**_


	11. Chapter 11

Tessa's Point of View

"So it is." Tessa said trying not to make it seem too obvious that she was looking at him, "I wonder what he wants, he looks like he's coming this way."

Magnus was redder than he had been a few moments ago and Tessa was sure that he was trying to hide his face without anyone noticing he was doing so. She wasn't sure why he'd feel the need to though.

"You're kidding?" Magnus asked, sounding hopeful - once again Tessa didn't know why, maybe Magnus had fought with Alec? Although that still didn't explain the blushing.

"We're not." Sophie stated simply, just incase Magnus hadn't noticed the shadow that was now looming over the three of them. To Tessa's utmost surprise Alec didn't look angry at all if anything he looked, well, nervous?

"H-hello." Alec stuttered rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke and proving to Tessa that he really must have been nervous for whatever reason. All the confidence that he had appeared to have had walking over had apparently gone as soon as he reached their table.

"Hey!" Sophie said after all ofd them not saying a word for a few moments, "do you want to sit down?" She spoke again after another slightly awkward pause. At this point Magnus leaned down and untied his shoelaces and began doing them up again really slowly making Tessa even more confused. At that moment she decided she didn't understand these people from England.

"Actually I was wondering if I could have a word with Magnus outside." Alec looked towards Magnus as he said this but then rapidly looked away afterwards, as if embarrassed. Tessa decided she would question Sophie once Magnus had gone outside with Alec.

Magnus remained silent until Sophie whispered something, just loud enough so that only Tessa and Magnus would hear, "go on then."

After a few seconds Magnus cleared his throat and spoke, "Yeah. Sure. No problem." He dusted off his glittery jacket and before following Alec, who assured them he wouldn't be long, out of the café he turned and glared once at Tessa and Sophie.

"What's with those two." Tessa raised an eyebrow, turning towards Sophie.

"Well Magnus has never said exactly what's happening but I know he likes Alec, and I think Alec likes him back but they're both too scared to tell each other, they won't even admit to being friends. It's been like this for over a year now, they hardly ever speak to each other though. The rest of the Shadowhunter Club don't particularly like Magnus to say the least - they probably have no clue that Alec speaks to him even occasionally." Sophie shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

"So that's why they were both so nervous? And Magnus was blushing?" Tessa asked, wanting to know a little bit more.

"Yes." Sophie giggled, "it's quite funny really. Magnus is always so confident and won't stop talking, unless Alec is somewhere near him then he can hardly get two words out!"

"I could see!" Tessa replied checking her watch to see what time it was, "they'd better be back soon, I need to go in about five minutes. I have to help Nate with some things in the house."

This led to them having a conversation about Tessa's brother and more about what America was like. Soon enough the minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Alec or Magnus anywhere.

"I'm going to have to go, tell Magnus I'll see him at school." Tessa told Sophie after having waited almost five minutes longer than she had planned to stay to see if he would come back.

"Sure no problem. I'm going to text him anyway, if he's much longer I'm leaving too." Sophie informed her, pulling her phone out and beginning to type something on it.

"See you at in class then." Tessa smiled and gave Sophie a small wave which she returned before beginning to head out of the café. Her house was only a few blocks away so hopefully she wouldn't be too late to help Nate.

She was walking past the back of the café when she caught a glimpse of glitter to her right. Immediately she thought it might be Magnus and she could say a quick goodbye before carrying on so she turned to start walking towards it before stopping abruptly her jaw dropping slightly.

It was Magnus alright, but he was very busy leaning over Alec who was in turn leaning against the wall, kissing him. Neither of the two boys noticed Tessa standing there as she averted her eyes as quickly as she could her mouth still wide. She began to walk away as rapidly as she could deciding she wasn't going to mention this to Sophie.

"You're remarkable." She heard Magnus mutter before she turned the next corner.

**_What did you think? Hopefully there will be some Wessa in the next chapter! Do you all want Malec yes or no? Sorry if this seemed a little awkward I wasn't sure how to write it! _**

**_Please give me your opinions on the story so far and on this chapter. Is it too boring or not? Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing it's amazing!(:_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tessa**

The weekend had passed fast for Tessa, she was kept busy unpacking everything into the new house and decorating things and soon enough it was time to go back to school. Her and Nate were running a few minutes late and if they had still been in America they would have gotten a tardy, fortunately the same system didn't seem to apply in her new school and she would simply be marked as late with no consequence.

"Remember you can come and find me if you need me Tessie." Nate told her as they walked through the main entrance where they would then go separate ways. She smiled as he said this, she always liked it when he called her Tessie, he was the only one who did so and had been doing so for as long as she could remember which gave her a sense of familiarity.

"I know, I know." She said, giving him a hug before they waving at him as he went left and she kept going straight on.

"Tessa." She heard someone call her name from the same room Will had pulled her into the previous week, "wait there." She stopped confused as she heard a few noises of someone crashing into something and then some falling objects - followed by a string of cursing. Finally the person emerged and she gave a loud groan as she saw who it was. Will.

"What do you want." Tessa said, trying to stay calm and not scowl at him.

"I just wanted to say that I really was sorry the other day, you know, Jem didn't actually force me to say sorry, I wanted to. Forgive me?" He gave her a warm smile and she wondered what had gotten into him over the weekend, she wasn't sure. There was one thing she was sure about though, he wasn't being genuine and whatever it was he was up to something. She stared at him for a few moments, not sure about whether she should accept the apology to some extent just to get this over with or not to accept it at all.

"Okay." She said after simply looking at Will, who was looking expectantly at her, for the next few moments. Then she proceeded to give Will a smile which she hoped didn't look too fake.

"I guess this means we're friends, right?" Will told her and once again he seemed like he was forcing himself to be nice to her and she one hundred percent wasn't buying it.

"Not quite." Tessa replied, "now I need to be getting to class." She moved right to get past Will and to the door but he simply stepped to his left to stand in front of her.

"Fine, but how about I ask you again tomorrow." Will said.

"How about that's not how friendship works, Will. See you in class." Tessa answered him once more before stepping around him and leaving the room.

"Tessa, wait up, we're going to the same form room aren't we?" She heard him break into a jog behind her to catch her up. He was grinning again.

"Why do you suddenly want to be friends? You've done nothing but laugh at me since I came to this school." Tessa said what was on her mind before she could convince herself that maybe saying it wasn't such a great idea.

"I realised I was being stupid, I guess." Will said without hesitation, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. He then spoke again, that lighthearted tone still in his voice although his grin had lessened, "Have you never heard of giving people a second chance, anyway?"

"Of course I have, but second chances are only given to people who earn them." She told him as they arrived at the corridor which their form room was on.

"I can do that. Just you watch, we'll be friends in no time." His grin returned to all it's fullness at this and even though they were walking side by side she could just about see him looking at her as he winked after saying this. As soon as Tessa could she moved away from Will and sat down next to Sophie who was looking at her and grinning madly. What was with everyone constantly grinning at her that day?

"What did _he _want." Sophie raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh nothing, just being annoying as usual. Said he wanted us to be friends, I highly doubt he meant it though." Tessa sighed and pulled a textbook out of her bag - she had some math homework she needed to finish, and fast.

"He keeps looking over at you, maybe he likes you." Sophie's voice went more high pitched than it usually was and Tessa could feel herself start to go bright red as she shook her head.

"No way. He just knows he gets on my nerves. That's all." She said and attempted to swiftly change the subject of conversation, "but speaking of liking, Magnus and Alec? Are they a thing?" As soon as the words were out of Tessa's mouth Sophie rushed to cover it as if she had said something she wasn't meant to say.

"Shush. Don't say that so loudly, it's meant to be a secret. Or at least, that's what Magnus told me. They're not actually going out yet but I think they definitely like each other, they have done ever since Magnus moved to this school about a year ago. That's what I think anyway." Sophie informed her, she was all about telling Tessa to keep quiet but in the end she couldn't help herself when it came to a little bit of gossip, Tessa could see that.

"I can see that." Tessa said, "they couldn't stop looking at each other yesterday, and Alec was blushing like crazy!"

"They're so cute together. If only Alec wasn't part of that stupid shadowhunter club I'm sure they would have no problem being together." Sophie seemed a little bit annoyed by this.

"If only." Tessa agreed, finishing the question she was on as the bell was about to ring and shoving her textbook back into her bag. The bell went and she turned to Sophie, "come on, quick, let's go before Will has a chance to offer to walk to first lesson with me."

_**I'm really really sorry I haven't updated this in a while I have been so busy! But this is a slightly longer chapter than normal to make up for it a little bit! I really hope you enjoy it and that the story isn't boring you!**_

_**Who do you want to see more of in the next chapter? Wessa? Jessa? Malec? Tell me and I'll definitely try my best to include it! I will try and update as soon as I can so you can have more of the story!**_

**_What do you want to happen next and what do you think will happen? Tell me because I love getting feedback from you, whether it's constructive criticism or just a few words saying whether you liked it or not! Anyway I hope you liked it. (:_**


	13. Chapter 13

Will

As soon as school was over Will shoved all of his books roughly into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, pushing past people who were in his way and mumbling a few excuse me's to them as he went along. He needed to get to Tessa before she had left to start walking home so that he could offer to go with her. Why had he made such a stupid bet with Gabriel anyway, he'd give up two weeks of dessert? That was nothing compared to having to get Tessa to like him. Will had spent most of his life trying to get people to hate him so he wasn't really used to doing the completely opposite unless it was with the bunch of girls who just liked him from afar.

"Will! Where are you going?" He heard someone jogging to catch up with him and they put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him mid run and turning him to face them. He angrily clenched his teeth together as he realised it was Simon who had stopped him.

"What do you want? I need to go." Will told him trying not to sound as impatient as he really felt.

"We have a meeting?" Simon looked as if he couldn't believe that Will had forgotten, and he had forgotten, "in ten minutes? In the library? I can't believe you actually forgot." Simon rolled his eyes as he stared right at Will.

"I'll be there I just need to do something first." Will sighed, he had never forgotten to go to a Shadowhunter Club meeting before and if Simon hadn't stopped him this would have been the first. Well, there was always a first time for everything. Simon didn't say anything else to him but simply nodded as if he understood before walking off again. Immediately Will picked up his pace again and started going towards the main entrance.

He flew around corners and after what felt like forever to him he was outside. It was pouring it down with rain, making it harder to spot anyone with all the hoods that were up and the umbrellas that were open. He scanned the crowd for a few moments, panicking that he wasn't going to find her when he finally spotted her flowing hair just going out of the main gates and gave a sigh of relief. There was going to be no time for walking her home but maybe he could ask her to meet him after school the next day.

Sprinting across the yard he managed to catch up with her. "Tessa! Stop." He called. She came to a halt and turned around looking infuriated. It was only then that Will realised how hard his job was really going to be, she really hated him and he was going to find it very difficult to change that. Especially because she wasn't stupid, she had been onto him the earlier and convincing her he was being genuine was going to be a task and a half. Largely because he wasn't being genuine. At least Will was a good actor.

"What do _you_ want?" She said, folding her arms across her chest.

Will was about to come out with a snarky comment, something along the lines of _haven't you ever heard of having manners? You should try it sometimes _but he realised this was not going to help his cause and he was going to have to put on that fake smile and go along with it. "I just thought that maybe you'd like to go for a drink with me after school tomorrow? At the café?"

Without even bothering to answer his question Tessa turned around and for a few moments Will felt hurt at her completely ignoring him but he soon got over it, "go on Tessa, there's no way I can earn a second chance if you won't even speak to me. I'll let you think about it? Give me your answer tomorrow?"

She kept walking away from him without saying a word and Will's initial hurt turned into a frustrated anger, he wasn't used to being ignored and he also wasn't used to losing. He wasn't planning on starting now either. By this point Tessa had reached her brother who was standing and waiting for her slightly further down the road. Will watched as they exchanged a few whispered words between them and her brother looked towards where he was standing before they walked off. Checking his watch Will did the same, he was running late for the meeting. His problems with Tessa would have to wait till the next day.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but did you just get rejected?" Jem fell into step next to will as he was heading towards the library. Will didn't answer so Jem spoke again, "I see where she's coming from you know, you really weren't that kind to her last week. What's with the sudden wanting to be best friends?" As always, Jem was curious but he managed to ask questions in a way that didn't make it seem as if he was suspicious.

"I just decided to give her a second chance." Will shrugged as if it was nothing. If Jem found out about the bet he would be disappointed in Will for accepting it, and as much as Will prided himself in being brave and carefree he actually _did _care what Jem thought.

"If you say so." Jem replied, not sounding completely convinced. Will felt bad. He'd much rather trust one of those wretched ducks than lie to Jem.

_**I'm so SORRY for not updating in so long! But here's another Chapter! I already have most of the next one written so I promise the wait won't be so long this time! **_

**_Anyway, what do you guys think of this chapter? I know I always say it but honestly getting reviews, whether good or bad genuinely does motivate me to write more so I would really appreciate them although I do love reads as well!_**

_**Just tell me, is this story getting boring? Do we need more action? Also, what do you think is going to happen next? (: **_

_**Thank you for all the nice reviews and the reads so far! You're all fab!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Will **

He walked with Jem to the library where their meeting was going to take place. As he arrived he immediately rolled his eyes as he saw that Clary was sitting on Jace's lap and they were looking at each other as if there was no one else in the world but then.

"Right. I'm here. Let's get this meeting started." Will said, before adding, "I still don't understand why we can't just meet at one of our houses, it would be a lot more convenient and there would be less chance of someone overhearing."

"We've been meeting here for a few years now Will, don't be awkward." Isabelle told him, as he took a seat at the head of the table where he always sat.

"So I was speaking to Charlotte last night and she said there have been an increase of reports from other institutes telling her that their sensors have been going off more than normal lately. There's been an increase in activity especially with the Shax." Jem informed them on what the meeting was called to discuss today.

They all stop to think about what to say next for a few moments and finally Jace spoke up, finally something but Clary had caught his attention, "What exactly are we meant to do about this then? It's not like we can go and help with the fighting."

Will agreed with him, stating that there wasn't really much point to this meeting, it's not like Charlotte was going to let them go as back up unless it was really necessary, not in the middle of the school term. Even if they were nearly fully trained shadowhunters she still didn't like them being sent on missions, not until they were all eighteen.

"That's the thing, Charlotte said two of us need to be sent north for a couple of days to help out the Yorkshire Institute." Jem said, this immediately and predictable caused them all to break out into frantic talking, arguing about who should be sent. For once Will didn't take part in the arguing, even if he really wanted to go he had to stay here to try to get Tessa, there was no time to be wasted.

"I think Alec and Jace should go." Will gave his opinion before sitting back in his chair. Alec and Jace were parabati and if him and Jem weren't going to go they were definitely Will's second option, although he knew any of them would do a fine job. Apart from maybe Simon, he still hadn't gotten the hang of using the seraph blades.

"Everyone in favor of Alec and Jace going say aye." Jem who seemed to be leading this meeting asked, everyone but Gabriel who seemed annoyed no one had said he should go said aye and it was decided. If Charlotte agreed it would be Jace and Alec going.

"Well, that's sorted then, Alec, we're off to do some fighting! Let's go and see Charlotte." Jace jumped up from his seat and pulled Alec up next to him, they didn't know at what hour they would have to go so it was probably best to get to Charlotte as soon as it was possible, who couldn't go herself only because then there would be no adult shadowhunter left to run the institute.

With that sorted and Jace and Alec gone the rest of them spoke for a few more minutes before deciding it was time for all of them to return home as school would be closing up pretty soon. They all decided to meet the next day at lunchtime to discuss what was going on again and then each of them went their separate ways, with Gabriel falling into step next to Will.

"How's everything going with Tessa? I'm still convinced I'm going to win this bet." Gabriel told him as they headed out of the library and split away slightly from the others.

"I wouldn't get so confident, I've never not managed to win over a girl, what, with my good looks and charm I'm practically irresistable. She's slowly coming over, I can easily have her liking me in the time you gave me." Will said cockily, that wasn't strictly true, Tessa wasn't even starting to seem to like him, she hadn't even agreed to meet him at the café the next day but he had high hopes.

"If you say so, Will. I'll believe it when I see it though!" Gabriel exclaimed, pulling his backpack over his shoulder so it was in a more comfortable position as they walked out and onto the streets.

"Keep your voice down! The others are going to start wondering what we're talking about." Will hushed him as he noticd that Jem was jogging a little bit to catch up with the two of them. "When do you think they'll leave then?" He swiftly changed the topic in the hope that Gabriel would understand and move on - although he could be a little late to catch on to things sometimes so he hoped now wasn't one of those times.

"I think they'll probably get prepared tonight and Charlotte will send them off on one of the first trains tomorrow." Gabriel understood and said this just as Jem came to walk next to the two of them.

"Is this Jace and Alec?" He questioned, Will was glad he hadn't caught any snippets of the previous conversation.

"Yes." Will confirmed.

"Yeah I think that's right, they're leaving tomorrow morning, or at least, that's what Charlotte said when she gave me the information." Jem informed the two of them.

"Sounds good." Gabriel said.

"I'm surprised you didn't jump at the opportunity of being able to go, Will." Jem raised an eyebrow and Will groaned inwardly, he had been hoping that Jem wouldn't question him on this but obviously that was never going to happen.

"I have some schoolwork I need to hand in tomorrow." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Honestly Jace and Alec will do great." Will gave Jem a smile in hopes that this would be an alright excuse.

"Okay then." Jem didn't seem completely convinced but he smiled back anyway.

**_So I had this chapter written already but then my laptop charger broke so I have not been able to get on it! This meant I had to write the chapter again on another computer which is why it took a little longer to upload than I had expected. But anyway, I am sorry for that and I will definitely be uploading the next chapter in the next couple of days! P.S It contains Clace and Wessa so be prepared for the feels!_**

**_What do you think will happen next and what do you want to happen next? Please tell me in the reviews what you want more of and what you want less of whether it's to do with plot or it's to do with writing style! I really appreciate it and I love reading all your reviews so thank you very much for them!_**

**_What did you think of this chapter? Who do you ship? Did you like finding more out about the shadowhunter club?(:_**


	15. Hi

So my computer had to be reset and because of that I:

a) haven't updated my story in quite a while

and

b) lost the chapters I had already had written, my plot outline and all the other chapters of my story which were saved to the computer.

The story was not backed up and as that has happened I won't be continuing to write this particular fanfic, I'm really really really sorry but I _am_ going to be starting a new one. It will still be a cross between the mortal instruments and the infernal devices although it won't be in the school setting with the club. I hope you guys read it as I will be updating it a lot more frequently!

Thank you! (:


End file.
